U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,697 discloses devices and methods for regulating fluid flow. The devices and methods are useful, for example, in the treatment of glaucoma, by providing for the flow of aqueous humor from the eye to reduce intraocular pressure (IOP). The devices and methods disclosed in that patent are expressly incorporated by reference into this specification.
As with the devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,697, the devices and methods disclosed herein are also for regulating fluid flow. The devices and methods disclosed herein are useful, for example, in the treatment of glaucoma, by providing for the flow of aqueous humor from the eye to reduce intraocular pressure (IOP).